Underwater
by Unlucky Duckie
Summary: Warnings (or promises): Tcest, Turtlecest, M/M if that's not your thing keep walking. Pairings: eventual OT4, various combinations in surprising configurations.
1. Chapter 1

**Help wanted**

I've got a chunk of underwater written but I could really use a hand filling in the gaps.

* * *

The cement thrummed under Michelangelo's wheels. He rode along a shallow channel of rainwater runoff and garbage. Other then the rushing of the water, he was alone with his thoughts.

Mike didn't like to be left out. He was 19 when he realized Don and Leo were fucking. He skimmed the surface of their closeness so long that whatever subtle shift happened in their depths, it happened without Michelangelo realizing it. It had an established feel, solid and quiet, like they'd been doing this for a while.

It was frustrating that he missed it, but not surprising. Don could keep his mouth shut better then anyone, and Leo was damn inscrutable when he wanted to be. Taking the ninja thing to extremes.

That left him with Raph, which was no hardship. Accept Leo and Raph were like the sky before a storm. Even worse than usual lately. It wasn't really a question of if those dark thunderheads would break, but when. Where did that leave him? Up the sewer with out a paddle. He kick flipped in to a crooked grind, sparks flying off the damp pipes.

Slowing he flipped the board into a rail stand, balancing with the balls of his feet along the thin edge of the board. He sighed. Being everybody's baby brother Mikey forever, that shit was cutting like zero ice with him.

He poped the board from the tail side and jumped, swing his arms to get a full 180, and pushed off fakie, moving as fluidly backwards as he did forwards.

He wondered about that, they counted their age up from their mutation, sharing a common birthday. At some early point their adoptive father had determined birth order. But early disposition was not deterministic, wise was not inflatable. Where would they be now if he had shouldered the burden of eldest? He kicked up, top side of his foot skimming the inside lip of the board into a fakie big flip. The board rotated a full 360 on both axis so when he came down he was out of fakie gliding forward again. It was pointless spending time wondering what might of been he decided.

Mikey clattered through a casual front flip. Right now big bro had all the marbles. But he was the come up king. He swerved downstream, and kicked off towards home.

* * *

Leo rolled over, no easy task in a single sized day bed occupied by two shelled bodies. But the lab was sound proof, and it was far easier to talk Donatello a few feet away from his desk, then all the way up to Leo's bed room. In the soft glow of the machines he could still make out the dark circles under Donnie's eyes. Best not to wake him, Leo decided. Even with the persistent aching pressure of a hard on building underneath his shell.

Especially since, the dream he had woken from was not of Donatello's soft churs, but a far deeper growling rumble. Leo felt vaguely dishonorable, dreaming of someone else while Don slumbered besides him. Pushing these thoughts aside, Leo willed the stubborn swell of his erection to subside.

He listened to the deep tide of Don's breathing, and let it lull him back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The hardest part of secret training Mikey decided, was that you couldn't tell anyone. Putting on bulk would of been noticed, and weights felt an awful lot like work. Extra hours running kata like Leo would of definitely been remarked upon. Besides, Leo had spent his whole life training to cover every weakness, correct every imperfection. There was no way he was going to out Leo, Leo. So Mikey decided on taking a different tack. Instead of training out weakness he trained toward his strength.

He grabbed a few cushions of the couch, and tossed them in front of him on the floor. Breathing deep into the stretch he slid slowly into a front split. Sinking forward he grabbed the pillows, he brought his core slowly to the left side, and lifted his foot with one hand, shoving a couple pillows under his ankle with the other. He repeated the process on his right side.

Mike picked up his controller, booting up and signing. He hoped he could get some good co-opp action, it was going to be a long night.

Don was the most predictable genius Mikey had ever met. He only had Baxter Flyman and his own brilliant self to compare him too. But still, all he had to do to find Don was head down to the lab. And 9 times out of 10 he was there. Occasions that proved otherwise were usually either medical emergencies, or more frequently Mikey sleeping through the start of training. Which considering how Master Splinter took the later, could really almost be counted as the former.

The genius in question was hunched over a microscope, racks of test tubes framing him. Don was ninja enough to know Mikey was there, even though he didn't acknowledge him. Donnie doing his best to ignore Mikey's presence, in the vain hope that his little brother might go away.

Mikey smiled to himself, sweet reliable Donnie, it was the easiest thing in the world to get his attention. "Hey what's this thing do?" He asked. Don's eyes snapped to him instantly a "don't touch..." Trailing off his lips as he took in Mike grinning at him and not touching anything.

"What did you break?" Don asked, eyes impossibly wide behind the magnification of a pair of goggles. Mikey gave flashed a look of wounded innocence. "Donnie, this is a purely social visit."

"Hmmmm" muttered Don, spinning away to cork a few test tubes. "I'm not helping you prank Raph."

Mikey took Don cleaning up as an invitation an snagged a work stool.

"I'm not helping you prank Leo" Don continued, swiveling back to him.

"Jeez, I just want to talk."

"Ah, nothing good on?" Don teased gently.

"Well that too." Mikey shot back.

"But for super serious, you've been cooped up in the lab for days. How are you dude?"

Donatello pushed back his goggles and sighed. "I'm sorry Mikey, I've been a little preoccupied with my work." Mikey caught the flash of remorse in Don's eyes. He knew Donnie felt guilty about not spending much time with the rest of the family.

A ninja never wastes an opening. "How are things with you and Leo?" Mikey asked careful to keep his tone light.

"Leo?" Don echoed, suddenly cautious. Either picking up on Mikey closing in or just naturally wary about his secret.

"Yeah, you know him, a turtle about this tall." Mikey held up a hand. "Wears a blue mask. Fucking you."

For a moment Donnie paled, then a flush crept up his face. "I d-didn't th-think, I th-thought n-na-no-one"he stammered.

"Normally I figure it's none of my business. Buuut I'm worried about my favorite brother." Mikey gave him big sparkling eyes. "Because you are my favorite brother."

The charm was totally wasted on Donatello, who continued to sputter under the burden of a deep blush.

Mike sighed, Don being flustered was teeth achingly sweet, but he needed the genius up to speed if he was going to make any progress today.

"Dude, dude, DUDE." Mikey cut in over Don's continued stammering. "It's like not even a big deal. Like I said, I wouldn't even mention it, but..." Mikey let the last word hang, almost feeling the snap of Don's sudden attention.

Don's eyes scanned over him fast, like he was trying to speed read Mikey's face. Michelangelo was careful to keep his posture relaxed and his expression pleasant and unconcerned. Don didn't have Mike's intuition but he had a shell of a brain behind those doe eyes.

"But what?" Don asked after several seconds of silent probing.

"Well it's none of my bees wax, but I notice things right?" Mikey fidgeted slightly. This was the delicate part, he needed to convince Don with out overselling it. "Your main mans been sizing up his other options. Makes me wonder if maybe things have gotten a little stale between the two of you?"

"I didn't think..." Don trailed off obviously unsure, gaze shifting into the distance while he considered.

Good Mikey had him, now he just had to reel Don in. "Don't worry bro, I got you covered."

Dons eyes snapped back to him. Mikey paused for dramatic effect.

"A little orange zest is a sure thing spice up your sex life." Mikey smiled salaciously.

Don blinked at him owlishly in his safety goggles, his mouth hanging open. Mikey smile turned a little brittle at the edges. Jeez, Don didn't have to act like the idea of having sex with Mikey was unspeakably alien. It stung a little. Mikey comforted him self with the thought that it was probably, probably because Mikey was so cute- Don had naturally assumed Mikey was out of his league.

Donnie Mike thought, (keeping up his internal monologue in Don's continued silence) shouldn't sell himself short. The gentle genius had legs that went on forever and Michaleangelo could easily spend a few very contented hours between them.

"Mikey" Don began and Mike could here the coming lecture in Dons tone, and braced him self for it. "There has been a lot of recent interest in evolutionary physiology sounding infidelity. Some research has suggested that there's a biological imperative... "Michelangelo tuned him out. Donnie intellectualized as a defense mechanism. He wasn't so much talking to Mikey at this point as talking to reassure himself. Mike let the words wash over him and waited for an opening.

Don couldn't monologue forever, Mike cut in between breaths. "Whatever dude. Your boo-ring" Mikey singsonged. His next words were softer, but they echoed like a pebble dropped in a deep well. "And he's board."

The hurt look on Don's sweet face actually stung. But Mike pushed it aside. He could make it up to Donnie when this was all over. He needed Don on his side for this, knowingly or not.

Mike slipped out of the lab shortly after. It had been easy with Don lost in thought. There was a small possibility that Donnie would panic and deliver Leo up to him.

Far more likely that Don would double down, treat it like a problem. Donnie could be very focused and stubborn in his own way. Whatever the genius cooked up would keep Leo occupied, giving Mikey a bit more room to maneuver.


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael's emerald skin was almost black, edged by moonlight. He was like some dark stone, immovably solid as the foot soldiers rushed and frothed around him. Through the fray Leo could only catch glimpses of him, flashes of red and shadow in his periphery. But he felt Raphael's presence, burning in his awareness like a pillar of flame in the shape of his brother.

Turning aside a naginataaimed for his neck, Leo weighed his options. He enjoyed the chance to put his training to use nearly as much as his berserker teammate, he felt a flicker of satisfaction at the wet crunch of a foot's broken nose beneath his fist. And depleting foot numbers wasn't a bad use of their time and talents. But the longer they stayed up here, the more enemy reinforcements would converge on their position.

Through the waves of steel and shadow Leo caught Raph's eye. Lifting his hand in the signal for withdrawal between sweeps of his blades. Raph resistant as ever to the idea of retreat, flashed a devilish grin and threw himself back into the sea of black clad bodies.

No matter how fierce or skilled it was impossible to stand against this flood. They needed to move even if Leo had to grab Raph by the scruff of his shell and haul the hot head out of here.

Moving towards Raph was more challenging then holding position. Trying to cut a trail while maintaining a defensive ring. And there were so many of them, he redoubled his efforts pushing him self to strike faster, carving a path of torn cloth and slumped bodies.

Then one of the black garbed soldiers landed a lucky strike with a spiked kanabo against his ankle. It crumpled under him, one katana arching back to sweep away attackers behind him the other held in a tight horizontal bar before him to guard his face. It was impossible for Leo to tell under the stinging numbness in the shock of the blow how bad it was. It didn't matter, he had to get up. He faltered, favoring his injured leg as he rose. He tried to hide his injury in some showy swordsmanship, using flashing blades to distract from his uneven distribution of weight.

Then Raph was just there, materializing from a wave of flung aside bodies. At his side in seconds, gruff voice pitched low with demand "We're going". As if Leo hadn't been signaling for retreat for the last five minutes.

Raph pried a katana from Leo's hand. His brother reaching for the longer range weapon was all the warning Leo had, before he was scooped up, and unceremoniously flung over one of Raph's shoulders.

They all cross trained, but Raphael was no master with a blade. And while Leo wanted to make a strategic retreat, leaving the fight backside in the air was hardly his ideal way to do so. His protests were cut short by Raph's decision to simply plow through the battlefield instead of fighting their way out. Leo did the best he could to guard their escape with his remaining blade, although hanging upside down and not moving under his own power wasn't the best position to mount a graceful assault. He did manage a few long sweeps which kept the foot back as they careened towards the edge of the roof.

Raph leaped down and out, landing hard with their combined weight on a fire escape across from them. Leo facing the way they had jumped from, saw the foot in pursuit. But Raph was already jumping again, sprinting through the maze of interconnected alleys that veined lower manhattan.

Despite Leo's protests he was not put down, although Raph at least did take his command to cut through a nearby construction site before backtracking to mask the trail.

Leo would of been even more circumspect, but Raph cut short the debate by kneeling to pop the corner of a nearby subway ventilation grate and handing Leo back his katana. Leo promptly sheeted the blade, and swung down into the darkness below him. Raph followed closely behind, leaping down blind, ignoring the danger of rain washed trash, and other debris, rather then scaling the wall. So by the time Leo finished his decent Raph was waiting.

Leo bit back a lecture on how Raph was asking for a foot full of broken glass. Instead voicing in hushed tones but with great feeling that he could simply walk with some assistance.

"Latter, when we're sure." Raph replied. And before Leo could frame a rebuttal he was lifted again, this time bridal style, as Raph set off down the tunnel at an easy lope. They switched back a few times and ran though one of the cold clear branches of the Minetta. But Raph's patients for procedure runs short at the best of times. Hopping a low wall into a currently dry overflow channel, Raph slowed and drew along side the wall of vaulted brickwork.

Raph lowered them slowly, guiding Leo to sit sideways between Raph's spread legs. He was cradling Leo's shell against one of his bent knees. "Let's have a look at ya" Raph said. His voice so low, Leo could hear the rumble of it in his chest.

He leaned over Leo, gently lifting his injured leg and peering at it closely. Raph fumbled through his belt one handed. Coming up with a store of alcohol pads. Leo had a scattering of small cuts, katana didn't have the defensive capabilities Raphs sais did. Turning aside a blade was less secure then stoping it.

They were all minor, but Raph insisted, so Leo bore the cold sting of disinfectant silently, growing increasingly aware of his brothers proximity.

Leo ached with the nearness of Raphael's thrumming energy. Not just in the tightness of tense muscles or in the throb if his trapped erection. Something far deeper inside of him pulsed at the gentle touch of Raph's calloused fingers.

The sight of Raph uniting his foot wraps, undressing him, had Leo almost undone.

Raph leaned into him, and Leo's breath caught in his throat. He thought Raph might kiss him, and nearly and closed the distance himself. Instead Raph cupped his cheek with a calloused palm and held him there, green eyes blazing with emotion. The moment stretched out dangerously long. Dangerous because Leo didn't want it to end. Not now, not tonight, or this week, or this year. He wanted to stretch this moment out forever.

"Yer alright." Raph breathed at last. "I'm alright." Leo answered solemnly, and waited for a brush of lips that never came.

Raph sighed, and all the pent up energy seemed to drain from his strong frame. Raph's eyes still burned but it was with a far gentler heat now. "Raph?" He asked softly, afraid of shattering the moment.

Raph ran his hand down, letting his broad fingers trace the line of Leo's jaw and follow it back until Raph's hand gripped the back of his neck. "Yer ok." Raph echoed softly.

Raphael had been afraid Leo realized, genuinely afraid for him. The rising tide of his lust evoprated, leaving only tenderness in it's wake. Leo leaned his head forward, resting it against Raph's forehead. Their breath mingled, and he watched Raph's eyes from inches away. "I'm ok. Everything's going to be ok." Leo answered.

* * *

"I call Leo!" Mikey cried, leaping towards the blue banded turtle with out waiting for Raph's response. Which was predictably negative.

"What time is it?" Mikey asked classic subway breaker style. "Show time." He yelled enthusiastically. Don and Raph squared off on the other side of the dojo.

Usually the best tactic against Leo was to go all out, but the timing of this was delicate. Mikey drew out the match, a mixture of strategy and improvisation keeping him from either going down or tipping his hand.

Finally, from the corner of his eye, he saw Raph had Don down. Mike jump kicked at Leo, who rolled under him and to the side neatly flanking him. But Mikey spun with him, fluid and easy. Leo came up fast, his katana leading the motion. He barely caught the blades on the a chuck. Leo strained against the chain for a moment. Mikey watched him, hoping for a tell. But big bro was all business in the dojo, his eyes narrow and gleaming giving him nothing. With a whisper of steel against steel Leo was off again, running left and keeping Mike out of striking range by pinwheeling his swords.

His leader launched a flurry of strikes, probing Mikey's defenses. Mikey fell back dogging more strikes then he perryied, melting away rather then trying to match Leo's speed.

Leo's swords scissored towards his head, and Mikey had to dropped in to a crouch, aiming a blow at where Leo's midsection had been wide open a second ago. Mikey's chuck slashed through air instead. A feint, it figures just when he finally gets serious and Leo goes all slippery on him.

Oh Shell, Leo was behind him now in a movement almost to fast to follow. He could hear the whistle of Leo's katana coming in from high, aiming at the back of hishead. No time to turn, Mikey snapped his leg back in a near impossible extension. His heal connecting hard with Leo's plastron. Then continuing his ark the blade of his foot grazing Leo's chin, adding spin to his leaders backwards momentum. Mikey let his own motion play out. His weight tipping forward and once legs his legs left the ground, redirecting the force by spring boarding off his fingertips into a back flip that brought him along Leo's trajectory. The blue banded turtle crashed into the floor a fraction of a second before Mikey landed. Leo, being Leo had somehow managed to keep a hold of both katanas, and had snapped an arm out besides him to take most to the impact.

Mikey knew Leo would be up in like a second, probably less then that. He probably had one shot at this, it was like near impossible to surprise big bro in the dojo. So Mikey was on him, just like that. One chuck spinning to tangle in the sword that hadn't taken the force of the fall. And Mikey coming down hard after it, knee tucked under him to strike Leo's solar plexus. Winding him even through their natural armor.

Leo was sly as fuck, for all that heroic honor stuff he went in for. So Mikey couldn't assume down was out. He stretched his other leg out, arch of his foot nesting against the wrist of Leo's outstretched arm. He taped Leo's temple with the metal end cap of his free chuck. "Dude, are we good on that yield?" Mikey asked.

He watched Leo's face melt from surprise to thoughtfulness. When Leo spoke his voice was dangerous in a way that sent a shiver down Mikey's spine, "I yield Michelangelo." The words crisp as something sharp glittering in darkness.

Mikey slid off Leo, glancing around the room to find everyone watching him. Raphael gave him a small congratulatory nod when their eyes met.

Yeah, he had Leo's attention now, but more importantly he had Raphael's.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo drew breath focusing on the lithe olive green body splayed beneath him, before the measured exhale. Meditating on Don, so sweet and pliable under him. Softly mending the secret fracture in his heart. He gently pushed that train of thought aside. Wrong to think of that, especially now, wrong to even think about thinking it. Leo let that thought go, strived to all thoughts go. He looked down his plastron to me point where their bodes melded. Slowly he pulled back, inhaling. Controlling his breath, as he watched himself reappear from inside Donnie. Suppressing the urge to buck forward, controlling himself. He held his breath for a moment, tip of his cock just barely breaching Donatello. Leo waited to feel the anticipatory quiver in the thighs that wrapped around him. Then slowly exhaled as he slid forward, enveloping himself in the warmth of Don's body. Gently, as if he was not pushing himself inside, but instead being drawn in by some tidal force. Leo exhaled fully, held himself inside Don. His hips pressed to his mates thighs until he felt his cock throb in the tight heat, felt the hotter trail of precum Leo left inside him.

Inhaled as he drew back again, unhurried, weight distributed evenly across his arms. Pulled back and watched the flush creep up Dons neck. Exhaled into a glacial advancement. Don's eyelids fluttered against his flushed olive cheeks.

Pushed forward again, fractionally faster this time. Once fully embedded he shifted his weight, freeing one arm. He pressed a thick finger into Dons mouth, for no other reason then to fill Don more completely. Groaned quietly as Don latched on and began to suck. Broad tongue slicking Leo's finger, as Leo pumped a steady stream of precum into him.

Leo's head swam, he felt like he was floating, only the slow slide of his member in and out of Don's body anchoring him. But for all the gentleness of his movements he could feel the mounting pressure of his release. Leo imagined he could feel, or perhaps really could feel his seed sloshing around inside of him. A swelling press against his plastron.

"I'm going to overflow." For a moment Leo wondered what Donnie would make of his nonsense. But Don was already gone, eyes open but pleasure blind. The genius had drifted out beyond speech, his whimpers small and faintly plaintive. Draw in time to Leo's thrusts.

The shadow of a smile passed over Leo's lips, he liked that he could see Don, but that Donnie wasn't able to watch him. He ran a hand down Donnie's unscarred plastron, relished the smooth thighs quivering around him. Violent lives took a toll on all of them, but Donnie was the most untouched. Pristine, compared to the fine cross hatch of scars that banded Leo's body.

A slight irregularity seeped into Leo's movements, speeding up, breaking form. There was a rising force in his thrusts, accompanied by the wet slap of flesh on flesh. His salvia slicked hand gliding fast along the curved weight of Don's cock.

He felt Don explode against his hand, Donatello's inner walls constricting around his cock. Leo managed a stroke, two, then with one final plunge, in as deep as he could go. Leo was pouring into Donatello's body, could feel the hot thick strands of his own cum squelching around his dick as it twitched and shuttered through his turtle long orgasam.

He fell back inside himself chanting Don, Don, Donnie.

Only later did his thirst return. When Don was soft and quiet besides him. Hands on his neck, his shoulders, tracing the sweep of an arm, soothing Leo towards sleep. He knew this ocean of tenderness between them should be enough. That he was only steering to smash against on some distant rocky shore. This should be enough, he told himself. But it wasn't.

* * *

Raph sauntered through the lair, strong rolling gate cutting through the living room. As much as Mike enjoyed the view of his backside as Raph passed him on the couch he sighed as Raph slid open the dojo door pausing at the entry way.

"He's with Don!" Mike yelled loud enough for Raph to hear him.

Raph turned, kicking the door shut and doubling back in the direction of the lab. Just after Raph passed the couch a second time Mike called out "Doors locked." Raph hesitated for a second before starting back towards the lab.

"I wouldn't." He paused the game "He's in Don's lab, WITH Don."

Raph did a horror slow take, his neck craning back in Mikey's direction would of been humorous if it hadn't been such a delicate moment. Mikey nodded at Raph, trying to confirm without making it worse by speaking.

He could see fire flashing behind Raph's eyes, shock waring with possessiveness. He patted the empty space besides him. It was just as likely that Raph would bolt or try and batter the door down. Michaelangelo held his breath, trying to keep the hope from leaking into his eyes.

Raph stumbled toward the couch, sinking mutely into the cushions.

Mikey spoke carefully, quietly. "I can't be Leo for you, but I'm here."


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is on the hotter side of spicy- graphic with strong language and adult situations. I'm sorry it's been a while. I've been working on cleaning up my scrawl of notes and half written chapters for underwater on and off, but it's often intimidating to post where there are so many unbelievably talented way more polished tcest writers out there. So special thanks to for pushing me to do this- and I hope you enjoy it even thought I'm as rough around the edges as ever.

* * *

Leo blinked up blearily at the ceiling unsure what had stirred him. Slowly a noise filtered into the dull spark of his awareness, he had a vague sense that the noise had been part of his dream, and was surprised to find it here in the waking world. He had the strange notion that perhaps he had brought the sound with him from dream. That was the magic of being half asleep, dream logic still applied, over shadowing reality. But the noise was even more instant then the stiff tail the dream had given him. It was a slow sort of rhythmic thumping. And something about it filled him with unease as he strained towards consciousness.

The realization it was coming from Mikey's room jolted Leo awake. His heart slamming against his plastron like it was trying to break free. Right hand automatically grasping the hilt of his katana on the stand beside his bed. No- he thought even as adrenalin convulsed his fingers around the leather ito. No, it was to regular to be the sound of a struggle.

Leo paused, one hand still resting on the hilt of his sword. Confused he tried to sort out the curiously disquieting sound, listening more attentively. He could hear the low mumble of voices. And once Leo became aware of them his focus sharpened, picking out the thread of their conversation from the bump squeaking that accompanied it.

"S-shell, fu-uh-ck, f-faster, f-fuck me."

A familiar chuckle pitched a half octave deeper then Leo had ever heard it. "Ya in a hurry?" A few loud staccato thumps of headboard hitting wall, then a pause. "Gonna fuck you all night."

A dizzying flush of warmth flooded over him. Leo wasn't surprised Raph was a talker, but it didn't make him less thrilling to hear. The flash of warmth snapped bitterly cold in a sudden frost as his brain caught up with the beginning throb of an erection. His Raphael, in Mikey's bed, with Mikey. An icy spike of irrational jealousy ran him through.

It was hypocritical and greedy to want what he wanted. Dishonorable and unfair. It didn't stop him from wanting it. It didn't stop the sound of a gravely churr seeping through his wall. It didn't stop how his body reacted. It didn't stop the slow slide of his fingers down his plastron.

His cock twitched toward fullness, pent uncomfortably in side his shell. Leo struggled against the dark tide rising with in him. But a base growl of pure satisfaction from Raph had him dropping down hard and heavy into his waiting hand.

Leo could almost see the wide blue pleading eyes that accompanied the soft sounds that Mikey was making. Mikey the innocent hedonist who Leo never thought of as a sexual being. And now he had perhaps moved Raph forever out of Leo's reach. Leo felt the hot brackish sting of unshed tears pricking at his eyelids. But no matter the complicated swirl of emotions sloshing around inside of him, the ache between his legs was to urgent to ignore.

His hand tighten rhythmically around his shaft, he wasn't moving yet, not really. He listened, his whole body quivering with tension.

"Yer so tight babe. It's so tight and hot inside you, I can't fucking stop."

Leo's heart was pounding so hard he could feel the pulse of it in every part of his body. The thundering rush of his blood making him lightheaded with desire.

"Do you like this Mike? Having my cock filling you? Opening your sweet tight little hole?"

Slowly, Leo stroked down his shaft spreading the slick drops of precum leaking from his tip. A sort of fog fell over him, lust driving away more complex considerations. He was still more listing then acting, but his hand moved automatically, almost against his will. His body sought friction even as his emotions spun out of control.

"R-raph, I can't, I-I'm gonna... I need to..." Mike's fragmented sentence was half moans.

"It's ok Mikey, I want you to. I want to feel you cum with my cock inside you." Raph responded, voice horse with eager tension.

The slap of the bed frame on the wall got louder, and Mikey's words lost coherence. He crescendoed with a sound that was half moan that might of been a name or might have just been noises.

"Fuck, Mikey yeah, j-just like that."

Leo's fingers tightened on his shaft. The slickness of his precum smoothing over his calloused palm. He was doing this, because he wanted too, but because he need it. The tantalizing sound of Raph carnal and fierce and tender all at once took up to much space aside him to be pushed aside and locked away. The rest of the knowledge that came with it he would analyze late, after the worst of the lust had been burned out of him. Leo shut his eyes and turned his attention back to the muffled sounds of his brothers exertions.

"Raph" Michelangelo's voice was dreamy, strung out. "You didn't?"

"No, I won't for a while now, you need to be fucked long and hard. I'm not stoping until you've had enough." The creek of the bed spring was slow, unhurried despite the obvious tension in Raph's voice.

"How will you know when I've had enough?" Mikey's voice was almost to soft for Leo to pick up.

"When you stop cuming." With Raph's answering growl the tempo of the bed frame's squeaking protest picked up. It wasn't long before Raph had Mikey back on the precipice again, the hothead kept his dialogue the whole time. A mixture of growled praise and filthy encouragements. The coaxing command in Raph's smokey boroughs accent. The dark resonance at the end of his words deeper then Leo had ever heard it. Raph's voice in the darkness was twisting something inside of him in new and dangerous ways.

The rhythm of the sounds were slow seeping through the wall were slow and steady, Leo thought of Raph at his heavy bag tireless and determined. Sweat sliding in rivulets down corded muscle. He thought of Raph grinning when he got a good strike in or won a match. Leo thought of Raph's eyes in the dark, exotically neon in a way no humans ever were, the sharp up tilt in the corners highlighting their strangeness. He thought of Raph bent over the van, elbows deep in engine, the tiny glimpse of tail Leo had caught last week. A thousand little moments that Leo noted and then locked away were breaking free inside him.

Leo felt his own peak approaching. The sound of Raph breaking over him like waves, reason helplessly caught in the hotheads wake.

The pleasure faded quickly as the sweat soaked sheets cooled around him. He curled miserably on his side, a few warm lines trailing from the corners of his closed eyelids. Leo pressed a pillow over his face in response. His hot wet breathing did not drown out the rhythmic thump of bed frame against his wall.

* * *

An early evening storm had polished the streets to dark mirrors. Street lights and neon pooled in puddles along the low points at intersections. The whole city was twitchy with electric vertigo and the particular restlessness of summer. Sweet summer, an unwanted pleasure eating him from the inside. Eroding his control. He was strung tight enough that even Don noticed, the genius started taking time away from his other projects to check in with him more regularly.

Out here top side, on his own. So wildly out of character. No wonder Don was worried. The guilt he felt for that worry changed nothing. He had given his heart twice over, but there was no taking it back now. No way back, but no path forward either, now that Mikey had-.

Leo shook his head, until the darkness swirling in it cleared. He knew dwelling on it solved nothing, all these years of longing hadn't moved him any closer to Raphael. Whatever went on between the hothead and Michelangelo didn't change that nothing was happening between him and Raph.

A week of agony over his discovery, finally driving him up and out into the night. Hoping to clear his head, but even away from the lair Raph haunted him. Maybe Mikey was a chance to finally move past all that. The clean break he needed, to put away his childhood fantasizes.

As soon as Leo thought it, he felt the secret tide with in him rise up in resistance. He was trapped by these tender chains, they had sunk deep in him and taken root.

His eyes swept over the blurred tangle of light beneath him. The rain had done nothing to abate the heat. Instead the air was heavy with moisture, and the blood sharp smell of ozone permeated the night. He shifted, wondering what solace Raph found up here.

He did feel a strange thrill of closeness in his Raph like behavior.

That was the heart of the problem. Raph was always thrilling. An adrenalin spiked cocktail of pure masculine magnetism. He was a storm of passion in battle, and Leo was sure he'd carry the intensity with him in passion as well. Like a spark that ignited Leo every time he was close to it.

He wanted to lose himself in that passion. To taste him, to fill him, to feel Raph shake and tremble around him as Raphael came. Wanted it so badly he could feel it in his teeth.

A name he didn't dare speak trembled on his lips. He pressed his palm to his plastron to still his pounding heart. Wishful thinking could only lead him astray.

Oh but if he could.

He ached for that unnamed pleasure, his cock felt like a hot lead bar bound painfully tight with in his plastron.

It was going to be a slow uncomfortable trip home.


	6. Chapter 6A

I decided to cut this one in half- so you're just getting Mikey's POV in this. We'll save Leo's for a stand alone chapter.

We're going to get into it for the next few chapters. It's rough, but a thoughtful review from bolddounts made me think maybe that was ok. I guess, it's just how I write- on a phone, one handed, slumped over against the subway door so no one can read over my shoulder, thumb moving fast enough to chip the polish.

* * *

The worst heat of the day had burned off. The city's residents tended to stay up late in summer. Snatches of lively conversations drifted up from neighbors sitting on their stoops together. Music blared from boom boxes. The sent of meat and charcoal gave the night a celebratory air. The city was wired this time of the year, as crime rates spiked and necklines plunged.

Two green shapes, one emerald and one sea foam loped gracefully across rooftops. Mikey felt almost electric tonight. Like everything he touched was carved in neon and he was a live filament making it glow. It might have been the warm weather, or the moon, soft and smiling, which Mikey judged to be romantic. Or the glimpses of Raph's short broad tail he kept catching as the sailed between rooftops.

As Mikey watched Raph poor himself along the shadowy skyline. Raph moved like a dense liquid filled his muscular frame, nothing lithe about it, but with a predators grace. He started to wonder if those tantalizing glimpses of tail were wholly unintentional. You never knew with Raph. His hotheaded brother was blessedly unboring. It was one of the things he appreciated most about Raphael, as boredom and Mikey were not friends.

He waited through some kids trying to boost car stereos, a purse snatcher, a protection money shake down. All small fry, but it was best to let Raph run. And Mikey enjoyed the breezy camaraderie of fighting together up top, instead of against each other in the dojo. After the shake down, he felt the timing was good. Raph's eyes were fiery, but his shoulders were lose. Mike figured whatever shit with Leo -Raph came up here to work through, was mostly sorted.

He slowed, and Raph incisively matched the change in pace. They were all so attuned to each other by now. When he stopped, Raph swung around to face him, question in his eyes.

Mikey reached forward and ran one finger down the center line of Raph's plastron. You didn't need a lot of words with Raph, he liked that about him too.

"Out here?" Raph gestured to the open skyline around them.

Mikey just looked at him, letting the silence stretch out, sweet and sticky as strands of toffee. The spark in Raph's eyes burned brighter. Raphael's rough fingers gently cupped the side of his face. As rough and tumble as he was on the streets, he always treated Mikey delicately in the first few moments.

Up close he could see the urgent flickering constellations of neon below them reflected in Raph's eyes. Just before the dark veil of his own eyelids slid shut. And Raph pulled him into a kiss so wet and deep it felt like he was drowning.

Time seemed to slip away from him as Raph's hands slid over his body. A strong three fingered grip parting his thighs. Raph's cock, like velvet wrapped iron rolling over his tongue. The slick wetness of saliva not being quite slick enough to cover the sting of penetration. Raphael's patient, infuriating instance that they go slow. Mikey mumbled encouragement against Raph's ear slit, until the larger turtles resolve crumbled.

His shell rasped against the rough pebbled texture of the roof. He locked his ankles around Raph's thighs. He could feel his own heart beat, a thundering throb pulsing inside of his cock. Raph pumped into him hard and fast, and Mikey felt the burn of it even with the prep. The pain was a part of it, being with Raphael made him feel alive like no one else could. There was more, of corse that he wanted. But if all Mikey ever got was this, what he had now with Raph he would be ok with it. That was the difference he thought, between him and Leo. Leo never learned the trick of being satisfied with who he was and what he had.

Then Raph's hand closed around him, calloused and rough and perfect, and Mikey thought of nothing else for some time.


End file.
